


personal and passionate

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: tobio thinks about something that yamaguchi said during a game of truth or dare and wants to try it with ushijima.





	personal and passionate

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Hi! I just read your kageyama/ushijima prompt totally cute ! I don't know if your okay but I was hoping a nsfw prompt of them. Kageyama really wanting to try missionary since he heard from Yama it's the most passionate move in sex. So the two try it out which ushijima finds out how wonderful his boyfriend moans are. Hope this prompt is okay with this pairing   
> 

“Okay Yamaguchi, truth or dare?” Hinata asked, sitting back down and swiping a hand across his mouth after drinking the nastiest concoction of milk, pop and hot tea that had turned cold. 

“Um, truth,” he answered, still giving a little shudder after having watched the redhead down such a combination of liquids. 

Tobio leaned back against the frame of Hinata’s bed, watching Hinata struggle with a question to ask their teammate. The four first year boys were sitting on the floor of Hinata’s bedroom, all wearing pajamas and surrounded by half-empty bags of chips and various other snacks. Tobio heard Tsukishima sigh across from him, taking a drink from his glass of water as he too, watched Hinata hem and haw over what he was going to ask Yamaguchi. When Hinata suddenly let out a gasp, the pair glanced over, ready to hear what question the redhead had come up with.

“Yamaguchi, what’s the best position you and Tsukishima have done it in?” 

Tsukishima choked on his water and Yamaguchi let out a little surprised squeak, Tobio only blinked, surprised that Hinata came up with the question on his own. Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi with an almost ‘don’t you dare answer that’ look, though he was only met with a sympathetic smile from the pinch server as he cleared his throat and began to answer the question given to him.

“Well,” he began, his cheeks tinting pink with an embarrassed blush, “I’d say probably, um,” he paused, thinking for a moment, “missionary, because it’s um, really personal and passionate and you can see each others faces and stuff,” he finally answered, running a hand through his hair, his face beet red. Next to him, Tsukishima was looking away, equally as red. Suddenly, he pulled Yamaguchi into his lap, earning a little surprised squeak and giggle from the leaner boy before he cuddled up against Tsukishima. 

Tobio leaned back again, watching as Yamaguchi twisted in Tsukishima’s lap to continue on the game they were playing, though he played little attention. His mind was lost on what Yamaguchi had said, his thoughts trailing to him and his own boyfriend, Wakatoshi. Although, he didn’t get a chance to think much longer about Wakatoshi before Tsukishima was garnering for his attention. Looking over, the subject Tobio had been pondering about was quickly lost as Tsukishima asked him ‘truth or dare.’

\--

Tobio didn’t get a chance to think about the subject again until he was in Wakatoshi’s room, sitting on his lap and pressing firm and passionate kisses to his lips. He shivered when Wakatoshi’s firm hands wandered up to his hips, holding him firmly as he straddled the larger teen. As they kissed and let their hands wander, Yamaguchi’s words from the night at Hinata’s found their way back into Tobio’s mind. On an impulse, the setter pulled away, earning a confused look from the boy beneath him.

“Hey, Toshi? Have you ever thought about us trying a different position from the ones we usually do?” He asked, pulling away a little bit so he could look the captain in the eyes.

He blinked and tilted his head a little bit, “what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” he bit his lip, “I heard one of my teammates talking about how missionary is one of the most um, passionate positions and I figured perhaps we could give it a try,” he suggested, peering down at Wakatoshi who looked as though he was thinking the suggestion over before nodding.

“Alright,” he agreed, smiling a little as a smile came onto Tobio’s face. Tobio leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wakatoshi’s lips, gasping softly against them as he was moved to lay on his back. He panted softly as Wakatoshi pulled away, suddenly feeling a little intimidated by the figure towering over him; though as he peered into Wakatoshi’s hungry eyes, he only felt another spark of arousal rush through him.

He took a sharp intake of a breath as his head was nudged up to allow for Wakatoshi to nuzzle up and kiss at the crook of his neck. His hands came up and rested on Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders, his fingers tangling into the fabric of his shirt. When Wakatoshi’s tongue lapped over the spot where his jaw met his neck, Tobio gave a short gasp and arched up into Wakatoshi. Tobio couldn’t help but shiver a little bit when he felt Wakatoshi smirk against his skin and drop his hands to skate up Tobio’s sides. 

Wakatoshi pulled away, grabbing the hem of Tobio’s shirt so he could pull it off of him, leaving his upper body exposed to the open air and cold until Wakatoshi bent back down to kiss down the plane of his chest. He let out a little moan when Wakatoshi’s lips brushed over his quickly hardening nipples, his fingers once again finding themselves curled into his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“Toshi…” Tobio breathed, tugging at the fabric of Wakatoshi’s shirt, “off...take this off,” he breathily demanded, dropping his hands so the ace could sit up and pull it off. Tobio bit his lip when Wakatoshi’s broad and toned chest was exposed and he couldn’t resist bringing his hands up to run them over his firm muscles. Wakatoshi shivered a bit and captured one of Tobio’s wrists in his hands, bringing it up to kiss the knuckles of his slender hand softly. Tobio felt a blush splash onto his face, wrapping his other hand around the back of Wakatoshi’s neck to bring him down so he could kiss him lovingly. 

He arched up when Wakatoshi’s hands slid down his sides to his hips, slowly tugging his pants off of him until he was lain completely bare beneath his boyfriend. He let out a little whine against Wakatoshi’s lips when his thick fingers brushed against his hardened length, bucking up into Wakatoshi’s hand desperately. Wakatoshi chuckled darkly against him, curling his fingers around him more firmly now, stroking up and down slowly. Tobio whimpered and moaned into Wakatoshi’s mouth, panting through his nose as pleasure sparked up through and around him. 

“You like that?” Wakatoshi practically purred, squeezing just a little bit which forced a stuttering gasp out of Tobio’s mouth. He could only nod quickly, squeezing his eyes shut as Wakatoshi stroked and squeezed and rubbed over Tobio’s now leaking cock.

After a few more strokes, Wakatoshi drew his fingers away and leaned over, retrieving something from his bedside table before returning to his boyfriend who still laid supine beneath him. Tobio peered up at him expectantly, panting a little bit still from all of Wakatoshi’s teasing. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smirk a little bit as he saw the needy look in Tobio’s eyes, watching him intensely as he pooled lube onto his fingers.

“Ready?” He asked, leaning over again and brushing a single digit over Tobio’s waiting hole, the setter only gave a quick nod, gasping loudly as Wakatoshi pushed in slowly. He bit his lip and let out a little whine as Wakatoshi eased the finger in and out, just brushing over his prostate. It wasn’t long until Tobio was whimpering and whining for another finger, which Wakatoshi was more than happy to give him. Tobio began to tremble around him, his hips arching up to meet the thrusts of Wakatoshi’s fingers. Wakatoshi watched as Tobio fell apart just from having his fingers in him, it was almost awe inspiring just how sensitive the setter was. 

“Toshi...Toshi _please_ I need...I need you…” Tobio panted, his toes curling as Wakatoshi’s fingers brushed up against his prostate, curling them so they rubbed against the bundle of nerves. Wakatoshi only chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out slowly so he could slip off his own pants and underwear, revealing his aching cock. Tobio flicked his tongue across his lips, waiting patiently for Wakatoshi to prepare himself. 

When Wakatoshi positioned himself over Tobio, there was no question that in this position, there was more intimacy and a sense of closeness the two had never felt before. Previously, the pair had ended up with Tobio riding Wakatoshi or on his hands and knees; there was never any particular reason the two had never tried this position before, it was just pure chance it had never happened. But now, in this moment, Tobio was glad they were trying it as he got to see the look of pleasure overwhelm Wakatoshi’s face as he pushed into Tobio. Though, he didn’t get to see it for long as his own eyes screwed shut at the intrusion. 

Wakatoshi stilled, watching as Tobio panted hard through his nose, struggling to adjust to Wakatoshi. When Tobio gave a nod, Wakatoshi drew back and pushed forwards again, wrenching a loud moan from the setter’s mouth. Wakatoshi was a little surprised by the loudness of Tobio’s voice, not able to think of a time when he had heard his boyfriend be so loud. Every other time, his mouth was either buried into the pillows or biting onto his knuckle, and with each thrust, another moan was dragged from Tobio’s lips. It was in that moment that Wakatoshi quickly discovered that Tobio’s moans where the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard and each one was driving him more and more wild. 

Soon, the captain was driving into the setter relentlessly, relishing in the sounds Tobio was giving him. Tobio’s head was thrown back against the pillows, his hair splayed out around him and eyes half lidded. Wakatoshi bit his lip, staring down at the beautiful sight his boyfriend made; at a particularly hard thrust, Wakatoshi dropped his head next to Tobio’s, grunting and growling out his own moans. He felt the heat of Tobio’s breath against his cheeks and groaned as Tobio’s nails scratched down his back. That accompanied with the delicious heat surrounding him was enough to stir orgasm deep in his stomach, and he could tell by the way Tobio’s voice was growing higher and higher, that he too was close.

Wakatoshi began to push harder, spurred on by Tobio’s legs which had come up to rest around his hips, holding him closer as he thrusted. His thrusts went from rhythmic to spasmodic as orgasm threatened, though he still managed to ram into Tobio’s sweet spotevery time and soon, Tobio was arching up against him with a loud cry. Wakatoshi felt ropes of cum splash against both his and Tobio’s stomachs and within moments, was cumming himself, spilling deep into his boyfriend. 

The two laid practically boneless for a few beats, panting and gasping for breath. Wakatoshi slowly pulled out and Tobio shivered, feeling Wakatoshi’s cum starting to leak out of him. Wakatoshi moved next to him and pulled him close against him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Are you okay?” He asked, combing a hand through Tobio’s messy raven locks. He nodded and leaned against Wakatoshi’s chest, humming contentedly. “Do you want to take a shower or something?” He questioned, knowing the setter usually preferred to clean himself up after. Tobio nodded again, still a little too worn to speak. “Okay, come on, let’s go,” he told him, scooping him up so he could bring him to the bathroom. 

As Tobio leaned against Wakatoshi in the tub, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in his hair and the warm water against his skin, he quietly thanked Yamaguchi for mentioning the perks of missionary. There was no question that his teammate was right, the position was easily the most passionate one there was and brought on a pleasure like no else. Tilting his head back, Tobio pressed a little kiss to Wakatoshi’s lips, smiling softly against his lips. 

As he kissed Wakatoshi softly, Tobio promised himself that they would definitely have to explore more and would definitely have to try that position again.

**Author's Note:**

> ah it feels like forever since ive written smut even tho it hasnt been that long lol. i also feel bad cause i shouldve done this awhile ago but then daisuga week happened and i had to write the nxt chapter of my new fic oops lol. anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
